Worthy
by AsgardGuardian
Summary: An overheard conversation. A foolhardy decision. Suddenly, Loki and Sif find themselves on a desperate quest to stop Thor from starting a battle that could very well be his last. (Pre-Thor)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In the first Thor movie Loki is around 17 (Human years) This story takes place when Loki is about 15 (Human years)**

* * *

><p>The mighty Allfather's voice echoed in the high ceiling of the throne room. He spoke of droughts, famines, and many other things which were of little interest to Loki. The young son of Odin sat reading, his back against a large stone pillar in the corner. Though Odin spoke in a hushed voice to his council, Loki heard every word. Sound carried far in the tall, empty room, he reminded himself of this as he turned the page he had just read. Odin had forgotten his son's presence by now but the loud crinkling of paper would surely remind him. Not that Loki was learning anything interesting eavesdropping-quite the contrary. Odin's council seemed to speak only of topics that bored Loki to no end. Yet, the son of Odin remained in the great hall, for he had nothing better to do. His mother, Frigga, had asked to cancel their lessons in magic for the day and his brother, Thor, was out practicing swordplay. Quietly, Loki slipped his pale hand into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a pencil. He used it to underline several verses in the book on tricks he was studying. It would please his mother is he was able to recite them by tomorrow's lesson. He continued to read as the council session droned on. Eventually, he stopped listening altogether. He began to doze off when a shout broke through the hushed murmur.<p>

"Sire," a panicked voice called out, "Hear me now! I bring news of no glad tidings from the gatekeeper Heimdall."

"This council meeting is adjourned." Odin sighed. Muffled by the sound of a dozen boots leaving the room, Loki sat down his book and tip-toed closer to hear.

"Well, what news do you bring?" Odin asked once the council had left. He seated himself on the throne and lifted his scepter. Secretly, Loki hoped he would look as regal if he were ever king.

"You may rise," The Allfather instructed the servant who still knelt before the throne.

"Your Majesty," he began as he stood, "Heimdall has sent me to tell you that he has discovered the gravest of news. The band of thieves who called themselves The Stynja are not truly dead as we had believed them to be. Their ship now rests in the great frozen skies above the Midgardian North." Loki started to gasp but covered his mouth. It was said that Odin had killed The Stynja and destroyed their ship three hundred years ago. The Stynja had come to Asgard and taken countless lives. They had also run off with several irreplaceable artifacts from the palace treasury. Eventually, Odin and his men had tracked the bandits down and set fire to their ship. They were never heard from again. After a long moment of stunned silence Odin spoke.

"Is Heimdall quite sure? Is it possible he was mistaken?" The servant opened his mouth but the Allfather continued, "No. Forgive that insolent question. My most trusted watchman would not have sent you here unless he was certain." Odin rubbed his eye that was not covered with a patch and sighed. "I suppose we ought to bring them to face judgment for their many crimes. But, we must wait. Midgard's Northern Pole has weather like that of Jotunheim and is far too cold for Asgardians at this time of the year."

"Bu-bu-but Your Greatness," The servant stuttered, "We may miss our chance if we do nothing. They hid from us once; We could easily lose them again."

"That is for me to worry about as your ruler and king of Asgard. Know your place to speak!" Odin snapped.

"Yes Your Highness! I'm terribly sorry to have overstepped." The guard squeaked with a bow before exiting the room. Loki shook his head. Odin's temper was his worst flaw. He knew this all too well. But The Stynja! That was something to worry about. He would have to tell Thor. Turning on his heel, he ran out of the hall, faintly hearing Odin ask, "Was someone else here?"

* * *

><p>"The Stynja!" Thor gasped when Loki told him the news. "But, our father killed them all!" He sat on a wooden bench in the weapon room cleaning his sword and staring at Loki in disbelief.<p>

"That is what we all thought, but Heimdall told father-" the younger son of Odin began.

"Silence! Did Heimdall tell you this?" Thor interrupted, lifting his thick, blond eyebrows.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Did father?"

"Um, yes. I heard it from out father."

"Liar!" Thor laughed, eyes teasing, "Father would not have told you first. He would have told me!" Standing up from the bench, he clapped a hand on Loki's arm. "Another one of your jests, I assume?"

Shoulders sagging, Loki shook his head. Thor was right. Odin would have told his favorite son first.

"Fine. I was, um, reading and I, uh, happened to overhear. But it's _not_ a trick!" Loki called after Thor as he strode towards the fencing arena. Upon hearing this, his older brother stopped and turned, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"So," he said, "you were spying on father.'

"Thor, if you even _think_ about telling on me,"

"You'll you what? Play a trick on me?" Thor waved him off. "Do not worry little brother. Your secret is safe with me. Tell me, were did Heimdall see the thieves?"

"In the skies above Midgard's frozen north."

"And when does out father plan on leaving?"

"Leaving for what?" Loki asked.

"Why, to capture them, of course!" Thor laughed but when he saw his brother shaking his head, he became angry. Like father, like son; both Odin and Thor had terrible tempers.

"Do you truly mean to tell me that our honored father shall do nothing?" Thor shouted.

"Well, what would you have him do? It is especially cold right now and-"

"I would put on some bloody furs and make those thieves pay!" Thor slammed his fist on the wooden wall. Then, he paused and took a deep breath. "I am sorry brother. As you can surely see, I am quite out of sorts this day. Our father has denied me the right to duel with the older knights. He says I am not yet ready." He used the toe of his boot to kick up the dirt floor. Suddenly, he looked up at Loki, his eyes shining with an idea.

"Brother! _We_ must go after The Stynja for our father!"

Loki glared at Thor. "What in the nine realms would make you say a stupid thing like that?"

"Think for a moment Loki! It would prove to father that I am worthy of joining the older warriors and-"

"And what would it do for me?" Loki cut in, "Really Thor! I refuse to join you on a foolhardy adventure. Let our father deal with it himself." He put his thin hands on Thor's broad shoulders. "It would put you in unnecessary danger as well. Besides, we have warriors to do this sort of thing. You are a prince of Asgard, Thor. Do not risk your life on-" Thor pushed Loki onto the ground and stormed away, leaving his brother in the dust. With a sigh, Loki lifted himself onto the bench.

"He is going to do it, you know." A voice said from the shadows. Alarmed, Loki jumped up and clutched his dagger.

"Who goes there?" he gulped.

"It's only me, Loki." Lady Sif said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Sif." Loki relaxed but he quickly became frustrated. "How dare you spy on me and my brother!"

"Well, I would hardly call it spying, considering that you were both fairly screaming." She spoke with a teasing grin. "Besides, I was polishing my bow." She lifted the shining oak weapon as proof.

"Fine. Just, don't do it again." Loki muttered. Then slipping his hands into his pockets, he walked to the library to finish studying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update it soon. Please review, follow, and favorite. Any feedback would be wonderful! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As he lay in bed that night, Loki found he could not sleep. Sif's words kept repeating in his head; ringing in his ears. _"He is going to do it, you know."_ And Loki did know. Once Thor put his stubborn mind to something he rarely changed it. Almost never did he think ahead or consider the consequences. Eventually, Loki grew so nervous that he got out of bed, pulled on his green robe, and stepped into the hallway. Thor's room was located just down the hall from his own. Once he had reached the door, Loki paused. What if Thor was asleep? _"Never mind that."_ He thought, _"this is important."_ With that, he threw open the door and walked in. His brother was, in fact, awake. He stood, gold hair falling to his shoulders, shirt off, sword held high, in front of his mirror. Trying not to laugh, Loki lifted his hand and proceeded to turn Thor's comb into a small, green lizard. But his brother knew him too well.

"Well, hello Loki." Thor said without turning around, "what brings you here? Also, kindly stop my hairbrush from crawling off."

With a laugh, Loki reversed the magic and the comb clattered to the floor. "Brother, I wish to speak to you about today." He began as he picked up the hairbrush and sat it on a table. With a deep sigh, Thor pulled on his red robe and threw himself onto his bed.

"What else is left to say which you have not yet said, Loki?"

"You are still planning on going, then? Without our father's-"

"Loki, has father explicently forbade me to go?"

"Well, not-"

"Exactly." Thor smiled, crossing his arms in a self-satisfied way. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to make any decisions before I've had a good night's rest."

Loki smiled in relief. In the morning he could convince Thor not to go. With a nod, he spoke. "Right, well, good night then, Thor."

"Good night, little brother. I love you!"

Loki stopped at the door and turned to his brother.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<p>

Loki stirred, warm beneath his thick blanket.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sun. It had not yet risen.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sleep. He wanted sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

With a gasp, Loki bolted up. Why was someone knocking on his door at this hour? His servant never knocked, though it was too early to be his servant anyway.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Pulling on his robe, Loki made his way to the door and opened it. Standing before him, face pinched with worry, brown hair falling smoothly to her waist, was Sif. Loki instantly became embarrassed by his frizzy, black hair and informal attire.

"S..s...Sif!" He stuttered, pulling his robe tighter around himself. "Why are you-"

She cut him off. "Loki! Thor is missing. I overheard a group if maids talking. His servant went to check on him and found his bed empty. I have searched the kitchen, the arena, the brewery, even the library! And, a small airship is missing." She looked every bit as nervous as Loki felt. They both knew where he had gone. Loki stuck his head out of the door and looked down the hall. A few servants stood here and there, no doubt gossiping.

"Look, why don't you step-"

She walked into his room and shut the door before he could finish.

"We can't let anyone know something is amiss." She explained, tilting her head in the direction of the servants.

"I agree. Let me change clothes and then we can go speak with Thor's servant before he tells my father." Loki strode into his closet and put on a green undershirt and black breeches. Then he slipped a grey tunic over his head and put on his black boots.

"Please hasten your speed." Sif called to him. "It does not take me that long to change clothes."

Loki gave up on brushing his tangled, wavy mane and simply tied it back into a ponytail. "Very well." He said as he walked towards the door, grabbing his dagger on the way. "Let us go."

* * *

><p>With a small bribe, Thor's servant agreed to remain silent until the end of the day. This would give Loki and Sif time to plan what to do before Odin found out. After double-checking all of the rooms Sif had covered, and then some, they made their way to Thor's bedroom. Things were slightly awkward between Loki and the lady warrior as they walked beside each other in silence. He rarely spent time with people close to his own age, besides Thor, of course. His brother had loads of friends and was constantly out dueling, feasting, and gossiping with them. It also didn't help Loki much that Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three often teased him for concentrating on academics instead of merriment. Though their mocking was in good spirits, it hurt Loki deeply. Oh well, making enemies did have its upsides. If he had none, who would he practice his magic tricks on? It was so satisfying to hear them shout when their arrows turned to snakes or their wine turned to spoiled milk. Lady Sif and Loki stopped walking once they reached Thor's door. Crossing his fingers, Loki stepped inside and discovered that, as he expected, it was still empty.<p>

"Loki, what's that?" Sif asked, pointing to a letter which sat on the bedside table. Without looking at the envelope, Loki tore into it. Clearing his throat, he began to read the letter aloud.

"To my dear brother Loki,

Be not angry with me, my brother, for leaving this morn. I did, after all, only promise to do nothing until I had slept a full night. I found that, after a restful sleep, I thought it best for me to leave quietly without waking you first. Please trust me, for I know how to deal with scum like these. And, do your best to keep our father from discovering where I have gone. Do not worry for me, my little brother, I am quite capable. Until I return, I remain your loving brother, Thor Odinson."

Loki crumpled the letter and tossed it into the fireplace.

"My brother is the most foolish oaf in the nine realms," he muttered, "and he's going to get himself killed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Just a short chapter today. Sorry for taking so long on this one. I have been really busy. As always, I really love getting feedback so follow, favorite, and review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki and Sif sat on his private balcony, eating the food they'd taken from the kitchen and trying to think of what to do next. Sif sliced herself a piece of sausage and offered some to Loki, but he turned it down. He couldn't eat. His stomach was in knots. Obviously, Thor had done many foolish things before, but never anything this drastic. Trying to ignore his shaking hand, he reached for a glass of cider, but paused. His servant had stepped onto the balcony.

"Your highness, your honored father requests an audience with you." The young man said with a deep bow.

"Thank you. Please tell my father I will be but five minutes." Loki replied. His servant did not look entirely pleased with this, for Odin had surely commanded him to bring his son at once. But, the servant knew well enough not to argue with the magician prince. With another deep bow, he left. Turning to Loki, Sif lifted her dark eyebrows and spoke.

"It is not so uncommon for a father to wish to speak with his son, Loki. This may very well have nothing to do with Thor." Sighing, Loki shook his head. Odin had never once sought out his youngest sons company unless, of course, it was to punish him. And yet, day after day, Loki observed Odin and Thor spending time together, alone. As he stood up from the table, Sif did as well.

"I shall accompany you." she said, nodding her head, "If this is, in fact, about Thor, I should be there too." Grudgingly, Loki agreed and the two of them walked down the marble hall together.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the throne room, only Odin and his guards were there. The Allfather called out to them, voice echoing.<p>

"I believe I requested my son's presence. Tell me, young Sif, are you my son?"

"Your highness, I-" she began with a bow.

"Are you my son?" He shouted, interrupting her.

"No, sire. I am not."

"You may leave then, for this does not concern you."

She bowed again, looking more than slightly frustrated, and left.

"Come here, my boy." Odin beckoned. Cautiously, Loki began to take annoyingly small steps towards the throne.

"Loki," his fathe said with a frown once his son had reached his feet. "Where is your brother?"

Cursing in his head, Loki replied, "I believe you summoned only me, father-"

"You know what I am asking, Loki. Thor has gone missing and you know where he is. Tell me so at once."

"Mayhaps you should ask Hiemdall, for he would know better that I-"

"Loki Odinson! Answer me!"

"Fine." He sighed, "Thor overheard, uh, Hiemdall say that the, uh, Stynja have returned. Well, he believed that he could handle it himself, so he's, uh, he's gone after them." Loki cringed, expecting to feel the wrath of Odins tempur. To his surprise, though, his father chuckled.

"That boy is following in my footsteps exactly. Be that for better or worse." Odin muttered to himself with a smile. Loki was shocked.

"Father! Thor could very well be killed! Why are you jesting about this?"

"Not all of us instantly assume the worst, Loki."

"So you are truly going to sit there, doing nothing and let my brother die while smiling like a fool?" Now he'd done it. Odin's jaw dropped. No one spoke to the great Allfather that way.

"Do not ever, and I mean ever, speak to me in that disrespectful manner again! You mustn't forget that I am the king befor your father."

"If you do nothing, then I will go after Thor myself."

"I forbid it!" Odin slammed his septer onto the ground and his guards took Loki be the arms. "Thor has made his bed, now he must lie in it. He is a fine warrior. I have faith in his abilitys. As for you, I have never been so disrespected in my entire life. You will spend the rest if the day in you room, with no supper. Guards, remove him from my sight!"

The guards began to pull Loki to the door, but he pushed that off.

"Father, forgive me, but I am just worried for my brother-"

"Silence! You may be a magician like your mother, but your brother is a warrior like me. He has been trained well. I firmly believe that this seed planted in foolishness will bare good fruit. Now leave my presence!"

Before the guards could grab hold of him, Loki ran out of the room. Sif, who stood waiting in the hallway tried to stop him, but he continued into his room. Then, he locked the door, threw himself onto his bed, and waited for the guilt which never came.

* * *

><p>Loki pulled his cloak around his thin shoulders and glanced at the clock. 11:58 PM.<p>

"Two more minutes." He muttered. With a deep breath, he attempted to push away the anxiety which burned in his chest. He was about to defy the Allfather; he was going after Thor. Surely he would regret it, he knew this, but if he did nothing... Loki shuddered. He didn't want to imagine what The Stynja would do to his brother. The prince of Asgard would fetch a fine prize at the slave market; and the market didn't care what condition the merchandise was in, as long as it was still alive. 100 years ago, Hogun's cousin had been kidnapped and sold. Though the boy had never been very nice to Loki, it was still unsettling to see him return bruised, limping, and ill. Only one week after his family had found him and bought him back, the young man had passed away. Again, Loki checked the clock. Midnight. Time to go. After lifting his satchel, he attempted to disguise himself with magic. It was quite difficult to do without his mothers help. He had no idea if it worked. Magic required a great deal of patience; something he couldn't afford to have at that moment. With a deep breath, he opened the door, taking extra care not to let it creek. If his disguise had worked, he would simply appear to be a servant, but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. Earlier, he had even wrapped his boots in cloth to muffle their sound. He walked down the hall, undisturbed, until a cold hand reached out and clutched his arm. Jumping backwards against the drape-lined wall, he grabbed for his dagger.

"Who goes there?" He whispered hoarsely. A figure began to move out of the shadows, hands raised in the air. Instantly, Loki knew who it was.

"Sif," he sighed, returning his knife to its holder, "you really must stop doing that." He glared at her from under his hood. His disguise must not have worked. The young woman wore a cloak and carried a satchel as well.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to your father and, all due respect to the king, I'm glad of it." She opened her satchel and in the dim light, Loki could make out the shaped of bread and flasks of water. "Now we don't have to go to the kitchen." She explained.

"We? What makes you think-" Loki snapped.

"I am going with you, Loki. You will need my help. I mean you no offense, but I am a trained warrior and you are..." She appeared to be searching for the right word.

"I could forbid you to join me."

"I would go anyway." She took a step closer to him, her eyes angry, "Do not pretend that you are the only one who cares about Thor."

Loki was surprised by the the pang of jealousy he felt.

"Fine." He muttered. Logically, it would be foolish of him to turn down her help; he knew this. So, he forced a small smile onto his face and motioned for Sif to follow him.

"What now?" She asked after they had walked in silence for some time. Her voice was cold as the air on Jotunhiem.

"Very well, I apologize." He sighed, glancing at her face, which held a satisfied look, "I intend to secure a small aircraft. Something that can be transported using the Bifrost and won't call attention to us."

"And?"

"And I suppose that's as far as I got." He studied his feet as he walked.

"Well, I had expected a more elaborate plan from you, Loki." She scolded, looking slightly panicked. "How do you intend to reach Midgard, beneath Hiemdall's watch, using the Bifrost?"

"Like this." With that, he flicked his wrist slightly, and Sif dropped into a dead faint. It was one of the magic tricks he had been quick to master and it came in handy quite often. He didn't want Sif to know what he was about to do, for he thought she would disapprove. But, it was the only way. Ignoring the knots in his stomach, Loki lifted Sif and carried her onto the ship. After placing her on the wooden floor, he attempted to disguise himself again, realizing what he'd done wrong the first time. To his relief, it worked. Everything stood silent and then, all at once, the air shimmered and felt strangely heavy. Loki glanced down at himself. He was Lady Sif. Perfect. Thinking fast, he removed his cloak and covered the real Sif completely. Then, with a deep breath, he called out to Hiemdal.

"Honored gatekeeper!" Sif's voice cried, "I am Lady Sif requesting passage for me and my ship to Midgard's arctic!"

He stood as still as possible. He knew Hiemdal was looking at them. If his plan had worked, the watchman would only see Loki disguised as Sif and not the Lady under the cloak. They were in luck. Beams of golden light shot down from the sky. Cringing, Loki took Sif's hand and prepared himself for the unpleasant feeling of being ripped apart and assembled elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey all! Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review. I love getting feedback! And a special shout out to fantasiedreamer. Thank you so much for your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a blinding flash of light passed, a stillness came over the ship. Breathing heavily, Loki released Sif's hand and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. He hated Bifrost travel. With a shudder, he rubbed his eyes. Then, walking to the edge of the ship, he looked around. Every inch of land was covered with thick, grey snow. In the dark sky, pink, green, and purple light danced; each color reflecting on the icy ground. Taking a deep breath, Loki filled his lungs with the crisp, chilly air. He didn't know what his father was talking about. It wasn't too cold in the least. But then again, Loki had always found a strange comfort in low temperatures. The feeling of a frozen breeze against his skin was like taking a drink of icy water after working in the sun. Refreshing. Leaning forward over the edge of the ship, he took a handful of snow. With a small grin, he rolled in into a tight ball and threw it as far as possible. Then he simply stood, staring into the night sky. At the sound of a moan from behind him, he jumped. He'd almost forgotten Sif's unconscious state. For a moment, he considered leaving her that way until he had rescued Thor but he decided against it. He would, in spite of himself, need a warrior's help. After reversing the spell, he waited in the still which often came before magic. Then Sif's eyes shot open and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Stumbling backwards, Loki shouted, "What in the name of the Valkyrie was that?"

He reached out but Sif jumped up and, using he shield, slammed Loki hard against the ship's steering. He coughed as a crushing pain exploded in his chest. Sif held her sword to his throat.

"I do not know what form of monster or trickery you are, but know this: if you have done something to the son of Odin I shall not hesitate-" she threatened, a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"Sif! What are you-" Loki sputtered in shock.

"Silence creature!" Her blade was near to cutting into his skin. "Reveal yourself!"

It was then that Loki realized he was still cloaked with magic. Lady Sif was startled because she saw herself. Lifting his hands above his head and closing his eyes, Loki returned to his natural state. Upon hearing her gasp, he opened his eyes and a mischievous smile spread across his face. Sif's sword clattered to the ground.

"Forgive me." She said with a stiff bow, "I apologize. Though," she hesitated for a moment, "were it not improper to slap a prince of Asgard, I'll have you know. I would do so now!" Flipping her hair, she turned on her heel and angrily marched to the back of the ship.

"Go ahead then." Loki called after.

"What?" She asked, turning.

"Go ahead and slap me. I deserve it." He repeated, bowing his head slightly and rubbing his neck where it had nearly been sliced only moments ago.

"If you are jesting-"

"Oh I'm all seriousness. It was wrong of me."

"Oh. Well then." She strode back to him and lifted her hand. It shook terribly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing!" She glared at him.

"I would make your move, milady, before your hand catches cold."

"Oh, do quit your pestering!"

"I do not understand what had upset you so."

"You know perfectly well!" She turned and marched away, followed by the sound of Loki's teasing laughter. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and threw on her cloak. It was bitter cold.

* * *

><p>"I will have you know," Loki said an hour later, seating himself across from Sif at the table below deck, "that I did not intend to play a trick on you."<p>

Sif relaxed slightly.

"Though I am not sorry that I did." Loki added quickly, his mouth twitching into a smirk. Sif's dark brows knit together. She opened her mouth then closed it, searching for words. After a moment she spoke.

"What... I... Can you at least give me a reason for why you were disguised as me?"

"I owe you no explanation-"

"Oh, I think you do-"

"Will you let me finish?" he snapped, glaring at her. Then, with a sigh, he continued.

"Like I said, I owe you no explanation, but I shall provide one anyway. In order to use the Bifrost, I could not be in my natural form. Also, the person I disguised as had to be with me. If not, Heimdall would turn his eye and see them sleeping in their bed; my plan would be ruined. Thus, I took your appearance because you chose to follow me." He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at her, obviously taking great pleasure in the annoyed expression on her face. After a long moment of chilly silence, she spoke.

"Fine. It was a clever plan. I shall grant you that."

"Oh. Well, thank you-"

"-but, I do not see why it was necessary for me to to be unconscious!"

"I suppose I simply didn't believe that you would allow me to execute such a plan."

"Well, you were wrong. I will tell you now that I think it's brilliant. If your father questions Heimdall, he will honestly say that he granted passage to Lady Sif, for I was not forbidden to go after Thor."

He nodded. "Precisely. And, thank you Sif." His smile softened. "Now, we must decide what we shall do next. I know the Stynja are currently located somewhat north of here. I think we ought to wait an hour or So. That way, we may travel under the cover of night."

"Night?" Lady Sif cried, "it's far too cold in the day time alone. Night would just be foolish!"

"I must disagree Lady Sif. It's not cold in the least."

"Are you mad? Weather like this is better suited to Frost Giants and Trolls! Not children of Asgard like us." She laughed, and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. To her surprise, Loki rose, removed his own cloak, and put it around her.

"So, you truly find it cold here?" He asked, sitting once more. A slight blush was showing through his thin cheeks. Sif, still shocked by the kindness he had shone her, simply shrugged.

"We may wait till first light tomorrow then. It will allow us more time to plan, anyway." Loki sighed. Then, he stood and began to climb the latter above deck.

"Loki-" Sif called after, stopping him halfway. He turned, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Loki, um, thank you."

"For what?" He asked, a mocking grin once more penetrating his face. But, as he climbed the rest of the way, Sif thought he looked almost regretful. But, she knew him too well to think that for long. Loki never regretted anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I won't make a habit of it. I've been sick. Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

After making a plan for the next day, Sif had gone below deck to polish her swords. She had become quite obsessed with keeping her weapons clean because she worked so hard to earn them. Also, as the sun set, the temperature did indeed drop and she found that below deck was a slight improvement given that the wind couldn't reach her through the ship's sturdy walls. Loki, on the other hand, had opted to keep watch in the crow's nest. Not only did he desire some alone time, but he also enjoyed feeling the clear night air against his face while watching the Aurora Borealis paint the dark sky. Midgard really was a beautiful realm. Though, strangely, Loki had yet to see any of the mortals which inhabited it. He had, of course, read that very few Midgardians could survive the harsh weather of the north, but some still tried; clothing themselves in seal skin and the fur of the white bear. Loki didn't blame them. The landscape was breathtaking. It would seem impossible to feel anxious while surrounded by such beauty. And yet he was nervous. Very much so. Had Sif not been with him, he would have shone it more. But he didn't want her thinking ill of him. He wouldn't be able to stand it. The thought of it made his stomach turn, though he couldn't understand why. So, when he heard Sif climbing the ladder to the crows nest, Loki put on a brave face and stood up, making room for her to stand beside him.

"Loki, you should come below." She said, waving away the help he offered and hoisting herself up. "The chill is steadily rising and-"

"I've already told you, it bothers me not."

"But it should!" She snapped, shoving his cloak into his hands. Then, she lifted one eyebrow, an amused look spreading across her face. "If you think you are impressing me-"

Loki let out a laugh of shock but covered it with a cough. Was that what she thought? With a slight grin he shook his head.

"I assure you, Sif. I just enjoy the chill. I'm fine."

Sif started to shake her head but something in the sky caught her eye. The corners of her frowning mouth twitched into a small smile. Turning to see what had captured her attention, Loki followed her gaze to where the northern lights glowed.

"Have you ever seen them before?" Sif asked, the colors reflecting in her dark eyes.

"Well, in books I suppose." He shrugged. "They are much better in person though."

"It reminds me of the skies surrounding the Bifrost. So mans colors." She leaned against the railing and sighed.

They stood in silence for a while, the howling wind was the only sound. Loki shifted awkwardly on his feet. Several times he opened his mouth to speak but closed in again. He had a habit of over thinking words instead of just saying them. In the end, he almost always just remained silent. Biting his lower lip, his mind returned to Thor. What was happening to his brother in that moment? Was he alright? Had he even attacked yet? There was still a small chance that Thor would bring down the Stynja alone, but the chance was almost non-existent.

Suddenly, breaking through the silence, Sif asked, "Loki, tell me honestly. Do you believe that Thor is..." She trailed off, her voice pinched with worry.

"I...I've no idea."

Sif turned to face him, her eyes filled with fierce determination.

"If they hurt him," she growled, "If they so much as brake his finger, I will kill them! I swear on my own life, I will."

Once again, Loki felt an unexpected pang of jealousy, but pushed it away. He made no reply to Sif's outburst, only nodded in agreement as he attempted to mask his own worry. After a moment, a slight shiver ran through his spine, causing his hands to shake. Sif's eyebrows knot together and without a moment of hesitation, she reached out and touched Loki's thin face. They both winced.

"My word, Loki! You _are_ freezing!" She exclaimed.

"Er, I...I..." A blush burned on his pale cheeks. Sif let her hand drop and turned to the ladder, but as she did, Loki noticed that she was blushing too.

"Loki, come below deck and get some rest. Now." She ordered.

"V...very well." He stuttered, a small smile making it's way onto his lips. And with that, he climbed down the ladder and went below.

* * *

><p>"Sif," Loki whispered softly, nudging her shoulder, "Sif, the sun will soon rise."<p>

The lady stirred, her eyes fluttering open. With an annoyed groan, she sat up from the floor where she had slept and rolled her shoulders back with a loud pop.

"I would bid you good morning, but I believe it is still night." She snapped, dark eyes shooting daggers at Loki, who gave her a half grin and shrugged, holding out a piece of bread.

"It was your own choice to come along." He pointed out. But seeing her glare, he quickly added, "though I am greatful for your help."

She nodded, shoving the entire piece of bread in her mouth and washing it down with a swig from the flask Loki offered her.

"That's enough! We've got to make that last." He said, almost apologetically, as he grabbed the bottle out if her hands. Then, seating himself at the table in the corner, Loki watched Sif sharpen her blades. He smiled slightly at the look of pure pleasure which filled her eyes as sparks leapt from the gleaming steel. It was obvious why she found such glee in her weapons: she had worked harder than anyone to earn them. Most Asgardians had once believed that war was a man's sport and that young maidens shouldn't be seen dueling alongside male warriors. Sif had proven them wrong. And Loki had enjoyed every minute of watching Sif destroy his disbelieving brother in combat. Thor was often extremely cocky and being bested by a young woman had knocked him off his high horse in the most amusing way.

"What is it?" Sif asked suddenly, falling into the chair across from Loki. It was then that he realized he had been smiling. A blush burned on his face.

"I was just remembering when you-" he stopped.

Sif lifted an eyebrow. "When I-?"

"Er, I was just thinking about how many times you bested Thor when you first became a warrior. That's all." He ducked his head self-consciously. But, to his surprise, Sif's face melted into a genuine smile.

"That was quite fun!" She laughed, dark eyes shining. Loki allowed himself to shyly grin back.

"Though I must confess," she went on, "I don't remember you being there."

His smile disappeared. "I was always- never mind. It's not important. Are you ready?" He knew his voice was thick with jealousy, but he didn't care.

"I am indeed." She showed off her gleaming sword. "So, correct me of I am wrong, but essentially out plan is, enter the ship in disguise, wait for the crew to fall asleep, rescue Thor, and return to Asgard?"

Loki let out a heavy sigh. "It sounds much to simple when I hear it aloud."

"We could always improvise." Sif shrugged.

"I'm afraid we'll likely be forced to do just that." Loki said, rubbing his eyes. And with that, the pair climbed above deck and began the next leg of their journey.


End file.
